


a special embrace for special occasions

by ListeningBoy



Series: Kinktober 2019 [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Human, Frottage, Incest, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Muzzles, Omega Verse, Scenting, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 20:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20936612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ListeningBoy/pseuds/ListeningBoy
Summary: After failing to get his alpha brother to a care facility in time for his rut, Connor is forced to spend the time caring for him.





	a special embrace for special occasions

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will probably be different to the usual ABO fics you've read. While I haven't gone into too much detail here, basically in this AU it's the omegas who are in charge rather than the alphas.  

> 
> * * *
> 
> Kinktober Day 7 - 'Scent'

Even before he reached his floor, Connor could smell it. Thick, heavy musk, recognisable to any omega who caught a whiff of it, even if they had never encountered the scent before - alpha rut.

As the only person in the building housing an alpha, this immediately had him running up the stairs. He found that already there was a group of omegas in the hall, complaining to each other about the smell - alphas in such close quarters with omega strangers were supposed to be sent to care facilities during their ruts, but since Connor hadn’t remembered to schedule a trip they would now be forced to either find somewhere else to sleep for the week or be pushed into an early heat.

He doled out apologies as he unlocked the apartment door, wincing under the dirty looks they sent his way. There wasn’t anything he could do, now; trying to transport a rutting alpha would be a catastrophe.

Shoving his coat against the bottom of the door to stop the worst of the smell, he assessed the state of the main room. While there was some mess from things being shoved about, and the couch was now missing its cushions, he was relieved to find that there wasn’t any actual destruction.

From the door in the corner came a needy whine, tugging at his instincts to follow the sound and take care of the alpha at its source. With a call of “I’m coming!” to hopefully calm them somewhat, he quickly raided the cupboard for some snacks before rushing to the bedroom.

This room was not spared as the last one had been from the expected destruction. The bed had been pushed into a corner, with everything that had been in its way shoved hastily elsewhere; the nightstand and dresser both lay on the floor, spilling their contents across the carpet.

On the bed Connor’s brother, Niles, lay huddled in a nest of blankets and pillows, naked but for the muzzle across his face. One of the couch cushions hadn’t actually made it onto the bed, or perhaps had been kicked to the side at some point, but the other, along with some throw pillows that had been in the living room, made a short wall along the open side of the bed to shield the alpha somewhat.

Blue eyes followed the omega as he walked slowly across the room. The food was deposited near the foot of the bed, before he crawled up onto the bed and into the alpha’s small nest. A growl was placated with a “I know, I’m fixing it.” as a few pillows were displaced.

Niles slowly untensed as the omega moved around him, his pheromones helping to soothe the initial stages of rut. Unlike with omegas, alpha hormones didn’t care about family ties, and his rut was reacting as if a mate had come to take care of him. Though Connor was the closest he’d ever had to a mate; after refusing to let their mother marry him off, his older brother had become the omega’s responsibility.

When Connor started to settle down to one corner of the bed, Niles whimpered and forced himself up to move closer. The metal cage that covered the bottom half of his face glinted in the light; a mandatory safety measure, which he’d not been without except for meals since he’d presented.

His brother took him into his arms without protest, shifting to accommodate the legs that sprawled over his lap. The head pressed to his neck was initially only there to nuzzle closer, but as soon as Niles realised it brought him closer to the sweet omegan scent he was there to stay, nosing desperately at the scent gland located there. Connor held him patiently, running a hand in circles between his shoulders in what he hoped was a helpful gesture.

Niles quickly found that the muzzle was restricting access to the root of the scent. What he could take in was strong, but much weaker than an omega in heat, and his instincts urged him to get closer to maximise the exposure he could get. Whimpering, his hand came up to paw at the offending device, pleading to his brother to be released. “Won’t bite you, promise!”

Connor hesitated as he was about to repeat what Niles, what every alpha, had heard a hundred times, that it wasn’t safe for him to be let out. He could understand that for most alphas, those he’d seen over the years as a police officer when they were taken in after becoming too violent, but his brother? Not once had Niles ever done anything that would lead Connor to believe he could end up like one of them.

Slowly, as if waiting for some sign that what he was doing was the wrong choice, he reached to the back of Niles’ head and began undoing the straps that held the muzzle in place. The alpha wriggled excitedly when he realised what was happening, though he kept his head mostly still so as not to impede Connor’s work.

He almost expected time to freeze for a moment as the last strap was undone and the muzzle was pulled from Niles’ face, but the alpha wasted no time. His nose was buried in Connor’s neck immediately, breathing in his scent like it was the only thing keeping him alive.

So distracted was he by the feeling of hot air being released in huffs over his neck that Connor failed to notice when the alpha started shifting purposefully, rearranging his limbs to box the omega in underneath him. Only when he suddenly felt the previously ignored hardness that rested near his hips start to thrust forward, dragging against his clothes, did he realise the change in position. It was expected to happen at some point - this was a rut, after all - but he’d never spent a rut in such close proximity for more than dropping off food when they were back home, and Niles kept a respectful distance during their normal lives, so it wasn’t as if he was used to being in contact with his brother’s cock.

A cold spike of fear shot up Connor’s spine at a sudden wetness against his neck, Niles’ tongue dragging across the skin in an attempt to draw out more of his scent. The alpha growled, disturbed by the sourness that tainted his omega’s sweet aroma. It ebbed away as he began trailing kisses down to Connor’s clothed chest, which he took as a sign that he was successful in calming his omega; in reality it was only relief that he wasn’t about to be bitten by his own brother, knowing there was no chance in grabbing the muzzle from where it had fallen among the blankets before teeth were already sunk into his neck, let alone of getting it on the alpha in time.

Nervous now, he tried to speak to Niles in hopes of keeping him busy and away from thoughts of bonding. “What do I smell like to you, Ni?” There was a tad of genuine curiosity in his voice; he’d never had anyone close enough to describe his scent, muted as it was to the average nose outside of heats.

Niles abandoned his kissing, sniffing deeply in the new part of his brother’s body he’s found himself positioned at, before looking up at the omega with a pout. “Your shirt smells like coffee…”

Chuckling, he explained, “I spilled some on myself this morning. What else is there, underneath that?”

Not entirely understanding what his brother meant, the alpha pushed up his shirt to get to his natural scent. The sweat on his body that had built up through the long day made it almost as strong as at his scent gland, and Niles happily took it in, hips rocking harder with his renewed vigor. “You’re like a garden… So many flowers.”

Following the scent to its strongest point quickly led him under Connor’s arm. The omega grimaced at the thought of being attracted to the scent there, even during his heats when he was supposed to be as sensitive to it as the alpha in front of him, but Niles seemed happy with it, thrusts speeding up in his excitement at finding a place where his omega’s natural fragrance drowned out anything else. “Wish I could have your scent here all day, Con, every day. It’s so… so _p__erfect_. Like it was made for me, only me.”

With a groan, the alpha forced himself as close as possible before stilling, his cock shooting cum across Connor’s pants and lower stomach. There was no knot yet, but once the rut was in full swing it would become an aching reminder that this wasn’t the way he was meant to be finding his release; as it was, he fully embraced what would be one of his final chances to enjoy himself over the next week, before collapsing into his brother’s arms, not terribly tired but with the need to collect his strength for the coming ordeal.

Carefully, Connor wrapped his arms around his brother, holding him as he slowly relaxed. He eyes the muzzle nearby, but couldn’t bring himself to grab it just yet; Niles had behaved, mostly, and it wasn’t like he was of any danger right now. It could wait until he became active again. For now, he let the alpha breathe in as much of his scent as he could get to keep him happy, and perhaps stave off the next bout of rut for a few extra hours.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://gavinisqueertbh.tumblr.com) and [PillowFort](https://www.pillowfort.io/ListeningBoy)


End file.
